Going Under
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: Kagome finally snaps under the pressure of being compared to Kikyo. Based on the song Going Under. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the song Going Under**

* * *

><p>InuYasha joined the group on the road, trying to be sneaky about it. It seemed that he was gone every single night as of late. This time was different though; he had stayed out all night and the group had packed up and left without him, figuring that he would follow their scents and find them. He did exactly that.<p>

The guilty look on his face as he returned confirmed what the group had already known. He had stayed out all night with Kikyo, doing God knows what. No one was really shocked, they had all seen it coming; especially Kagome.

InuYasha flattened his ears to his skull, just waiting for all of the "sits" that he was going to get for this stunt. Surprising everybody, Kagome just ignored him and continued walking. She didn't even glance back at him. The rest of the day she ignored him, not even willing to look him in the eye.

"Why do you always leave Kagome for Kikyo? Kikyo isn't even alive," Shippou asked InuYasha as they settled down to make dinner at the camp.

"I don't know Runt. Kikyo has just given me more I guess. I-" InuYasha was interrupted be a very ticked off Kagome.

"Now I'm going to tell you what I have done for you. I've cried at least 50,000 tears for you; either because you were wounded or because you had gone and hurt me again in some new way!

"I've screamed, lied to everybody, and even bled for you on numerous occasions! For some reason, you will never really listen to me! After everything that I have done for you, you still won't hear me out on anything! I'm so sick of it! Just go to Kikyo if she is so much better! I don't really care anymore! It hurts too much to care!"

The group was shocked. It was the first time anyone had ever heard Kagome get mad and defend herself from InuYasha like that. The watched as the girl went over to her sleeping bag, crawled in, and successfully ignored everybody.

Sango looked from Kagome's still form to glare at InuYasha. Miroku only shook his head. Shippou went over to Kagome and crawled into the sleeping bag with her, trying to comfort his adopted mother.

Everyone decided it was best to follow Shippou's example and went to bed as well, knowing that the situation would only get worse if they didn't.

The morning came too soon and they all packed up in silence. In no time at all they were back on the road. Kagome went back to ignoring InuYasha. He just followed in her shadow, trying to think of a way to make things right between the two.

Around midday, they were crossing an old rope bridge that went over a rushing river. Everyone went through separately; for fear that it might break with their combined weight.

Kagome was the last to go over, and as she was almost to the other side, a rotted-out plank collapsed under her weight. She went through and barely managed to grab hold to the sides of the bridge. In a matter of seconds, InuYasha was there to pull her up.

"I don't want your hand this time; I'll save myself. I need to wake-up and realize that someday, you won't be there to save me. I don't want to be tormented every day and always feel so defeated by you, especially when you leave and go to Kikyo for good. For now just leave me alone. I need some time to think to myself!" Kagome walked to the end of the bridge, trying not to cry.

"Now wait a minute! What's gotten into you? I'm not gonna let you ignore me anymore!"

"You are what's wrong! You are always blurring and stirring the truth and the lies! I don't know what's real and what's not! You are always confusing the thoughts in my head, so I can't trust myself anymore!"

"Kagome, you need to snap out of this!" InuYasha screamed at her.

"Go on and scream at me! I won't be broken again! Just leave me alone until you know what you really want! Don't talk to me until you've made up your mind!"

Kagome turned around and started walking again, ignoring the tears on her face. She could feel herself going under. She was drowning in her sorrow; forever falling through her pain. All she knew was that she would have to break through and move on, or she would never be whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is! I was listening to my iPod one night and this idea just popped into my head. The only problem is that I'm not sure that I like how it turned out! So tell me what you think! If you guys like it then I will leave it up. If not, then I will probably take it down. So any comments or tips are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
